


His Rock

by DaeImagines



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeImagines/pseuds/DaeImagines
Summary: Huey had areallyrough day. Activism isn’t for the faint hearted, which he was far from, but man…It really hurt to lose.  Jazmine does exactly what he needs to soothe his pain.
Relationships: Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	His Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. I missed this fandom so much so I’m going to write for it here as well.
> 
> Just to get my feet wet and write for the fandom again, I decided to do a short little one-shot because I want to show that I can actually finish _something_. This idea was inspired from a post by Shaun King and his beautiful wife because being an activist 24/7 is absolutely draining and it takes a strong person to uplift _them_ as they do the same for others.
> 
> Also, I’m under the same name on FanFiction if you all would like to follow me over there too. This is the more mature scene so there will be smut. If you’re not into that, then go one FanFiction and read the version over there.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Boondocks

### His Rock

Jazmine was in the process of cleaning up pots and pans from the dinner she prepared since Huey would be home soon. He would usually do the dishes when she cooked and vice versa but today she wanted to make sure he didn’t have to worry about anything once he arrived at their Chicago apartment. She made his favorite - lentil baked ziti – because she knew he would need it after the day he endured. 

When she found out earlier that day, she just finished an annual checkup with one of her favorite regulars at her private veterinary practice and walked them out personally. Because how could she pass up every moment she could get with the adorable King Charles Cavalier named Effy? It was breaking news on one of the channels of the flat screen in the waiting area. Jazmine was professional until her client left the building then her composure slipped almost instantly. She felt as if she was hit with a ton of bricks. Her employees gave her empathetic looks as she rushed to the breakroom to call and see if she could get a hold of him even though she knew she probably would not be able to. So, she opted to send him a quick text instead. 

_I love you baby. You did everything you could._

And she was right. Every case Huey took on he completely immersed himself in his work to be the true advocate he was for his clients. He left no stone unturned or box unchecked. There were countless long nights, red eye flights, and missed birthday/anniversary celebrations to ensure he could do everything in his power for people that couldn’t help themselves. She was so incredibly proud. _Of course_ , there were moments when things were a bit overwhelming but when she had a civil rights lawyer as a husband then it was just one of the realities of the job. She understood that fully when she married him and she reminded herself of that anytime she had one of those overwhelming moments. 

But, damn it. Jazmine really thought he would win this case. From what she understood it should have been a cut and dry guilty verdict. There was video evidence from multiple angles, four reliable eyewitness testimonies, the young man had a spotless record even though the media tried and failed so hard to vilify him, and the monster that murdered him was an alcoholic bigot. Her heart broke for that sweet old woman that lost her teenage son from the hands of a neighborhood watch member that decided to take the law in his own hands. 

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard the apartment door open and Huey entered their home with the weight of the world etched across his face. He placed his trench coat on the coat rack and took off his shoes and their eyes met briefly. He uttered a quick greeting which she returned then he went straight into their room. Not long after Jazmine heard the shower turn on as she started to wipe off the counter tops. 

By the time everything was in order, Huey reemerged from the bedroom in black sweatpants and a shirt and took a seat at the table and started eating. Once he realized what it was, he finally gave Jazmine a proper look. “Thank you.” 

“Of course,” she replied as she sat down and joined him to eat. 

They finished the rest of the dinner in silence. Jazmine got up to take his plate Huey stopped her. “I’ll wash them,” then he proceeded to take her dishes. 

Jazmine was putting up the rest of the ziti in the fridge when she felt Huey’s presence behind her. She turned around and looked at his glazed over eyes. “Are you up for…?” 

“Yes,” Jazmine replied urgently. 

She reached up and planted a soft kiss on his mouth which he hungrily returned. They both desperately needed this and it showed. Because losing themselves in each other would make them forget the disappointment that was known as society. 

Their tongues tangled a fierce battle, both wanting to taste every inch of each other’s mouth. They broke their kiss and quickly lost their clothes then went back to their passionate lip locking. Huey ran his hands down her sides until they cupped her ample ass and lifted her on the counter. He circled a thumb around her nipple and caressed her breasts which made Jazmine moan uncontrollably. She arched her back to further fall into his touch. 

All she wanted was for him to take her like she knew he wanted to. They could take their time later. 

“Huey, it’s been days. I need you inside me _now_.” 

Huey paused momentarily and looked into her eyes with that wild look from earlier. When his hands trailed to her lower lips and found her entrance already glistening and ready, he let out a guttural groan. He spread her smooth legs apart, rubbed his hardness on her opening, and sunk into her core finding the most delicious comfort in between them. 

His pace was relentless as he hooked his arms underneath her knees and angled her legs back to sink even deeper. “Mmm, H-Huey!” She panted the mantra over and over again which drove him to further continue his maddening pace. He latched onto her nipple and in return made her wetter and clench tightly around his member. He knew he didn’t have long if she kept gripping him like that but he also wanted her to cum. 

He rubbed her most sensitive area with their juices in circles just how she liked. “I want to feel you cumming on my dick.” 

Jazmine felt as if she was on fire and those words and his ministrations sent her over the edge. The pressure was too intense and she felt her insides building up into a powerful orgasm. “H-Huey, I’m gonna, oh f-fuck-” And he continued his pace as he felt her spasming all around him. Not long after he released himself inside her and peppered her neck with sweet kisses. 

Even though he just came, his member rose again once saw his seed oozing out of his wife with her cheeks dusted pink and hair mussed from their romp. Before she could properly catch her breath, he flipped her over so that her bare ass was lifted and knees were on the counter with her feet hanging slightly off. He entered her for the second time, this time being gentler. 

… 

Once they cleaned up after themselves, Jazmine went to turn on the tv and immediately put on HGTV because it was pretty much the only non-controversial thing to watch at this moment and in times like these Huey really didn’t want to watch anything woke or invigorating or educational. He just needed a fucking break. She was happy to find _House Hunters_ playing and would be on for the next few hours. Although he wouldn’t admit it outright, Jazmine knew that Huey enjoyed the show since he would comment on whether or not he agreed with the buyers’ decision and talk about what he’d like in their future home when they decided to purchase one. It was a good enough distraction, but Jazmine knew it was only a matter of time before he broke. 

After watching another episode, Jazmine paused the tv to look at Huey. He visibly tensed. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“No,” he responded almost immediately. 

Jazmine nodded and started to press the next episode button. “Ok ba-“ 

“It’s just…That stupid _fucking_ jury!” 

Jazmine tilted her head slightly and rubbed his arm to urge him further. “The jury?” 

Huey sighed. “Yes, the fucking jury…I thought we had this. I was so sure of it this time. This one fucking time when literally every possible thing was in our favor and there was a surprisingly diverse jury…We’ve won cases under far worse circumstances.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And Miss Jones…” 

Huey paused a moment to take a sip of the glass of water on the coffee table. “It was so fucking painful to look her in the eyes and see her disappointment and see his stupid fucking grin...They barely got the ‘Not guilty’ out before he looked our way with that Cheshire grin without any fucking remorse for the boy he _murdered_. And then the reporters bombarding Miss Jones before she can properly leave the courthouse. We even took an alternate exit to avoid it and those fucking piranhas were shoving their mics in her face.” 

Jazmine teared up. She felt nauseated at the thought of Miss Jones looking across that courtroom to see her son’s murderer _celebrating_. Then met with people questioning how she felt on one of the worst days of her life – second to the death of her son. It wasn’t right. It just wasn’t fucking right. She placed her hand on her swollen belly and wanted to do that much more in her power to protect the life growing inside her... But look at Miss Jones… She did everything right and her son ended up dead. Society decided his skin color was more of a threat than his life. It left Jazmine feeling sick and unsettled to the point where tears fell down her cheeks uncontrollably. She would have cried without her raging hormones, but they definitely made her waterworks that much more intense. 

Huey noticed this and wiped her tears and placed his hand overs hers. “Don’t cry Jaz…” He lifted her chin, so she looked into his eyes. “I’m going to fight even harder. I’m going to fight like hell to make this world a better place for our child.” 

Jazmine nodded her head. Her tears finally stopped flowing so freely. “I know you will, baby. I’m just, I…” 

“You’re scared,” he stated as he squeezed her hands gently. “Because I’m scared too.” 

Jazmine’s eyes widened. She could count on one hand the amount of times Huey openly expressed fear and this made the situation that much frightening. Huey held her and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes leaning into his embrace. 

“You’re not alone. We’re in this together, Huey. I love you so much baby and our child is so lucky to have such a strong, passionate, and intelligent person as their father. So just rest tonight and fight like hell tomorrow.” 

In that moment – every moment but especially that moment - Huey was so glad she chose to be his wife and mother of his child. She knew that he indeed needed to vent and knew what he needed to hear after such a disastrous day. He knew he could difficult at times and yet she was extremely patient and thoughtful towards him. Huey knew that losing the case would eat at his conscious and haunt his nightmares for the impending future but one thing he knew was that his rock would be there to help him every step of the way. 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment, give kudos if you liked this and want more one shots such as this one. Even it’s a comment with a heart. It’s honestly so meaningful for writers to see that their work is appreciated and motivates them to keep going. Also, shout out to my dog IRL for making an appearance in the chapter! She’s the BEST, haha.


End file.
